Simply Alone
by Jane Nylleve
Summary: As coisas já não eram as mesmas ao meu redor, sonhos ao meu alcance se tornaram impossíveis. Minha vida não era mais a mesma... Ela já não era vivida. Spoler New Moon .::Edward e Bella::. R


**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence!

**Música:** A Girl Alone - Hungry Lucy.

**Sumário: **As coisas já não eram as mesmas ao meu redor, sonhos ao meu alcance se tornaram impossíveis. Minha vida não era mais a mesma... Ela já não era vivida.

**PS¹: **Spoilers New Moon.

**PS²:** Presente para Konni, Feliz Aniversario mocinha ;D

* * *

**Simply Alone**

_Oneshot_

_By: Nylleve_

-

-

-

-

-

_Fic estilo Povs_

**Boa Leitura!**

-

-

-

-

-

Todo momento em que fecho meus olhos, vejo meu recente passado passar a minha mente, em questões de segundos.

Eu perdi meu anjo, minha luz... Meu Edward.

Eu o perdi no escuro.

Perdi seu olhar.

Eu o perdi para os anos.

O perdi através das minhas lágrimas.

Observo a beleza das coisas simples ao meu redor, olho para dentro de mim e vejo tudo... Menos beleza.

Já faz tempo que não há vida em meu coração, há muito meu olhar perdeu o brilho, meu sorriso já não existe mais, pois eu já não havia mais motivos para sorrir.

Uma mascara com o semblante frio e vazio é o que carrego em minha face... Já não habita em mim, formosura alguma.

Talvez Edward Cullen não gostasse que eu dissesse, mas eu estou sangrando por dentro! Estou caindo, cada vez mais, e sempre mais nesse abismo da escuridão. Eu sei há várias coisas ao meu redor, mas nenhuma que na qual eu possa me segurar.

Nenhuma mão estendida para ajudar a me levantar... A mão de Edward não estava ali para me ajudar.

Uma profunda solidão e uma forte tristeza é o que carrego escondido nas profundezas da minha alma. E a dor é o residente que habita amargamente o meu ser.

Tudo isso seria a falta de Edward? Seria esse o sofrimento de Rose deWitt**¹**, quando percebeu que Jack**²** não voltaria?

Uma coisa eu sei, eu estou sofrendo mais que ela. Sabe o amor dela não a abandonou, simplesmente havia chegado sua hora e nada podia fazer já o meu me descartou com a historia de seria para o meu bem.

E desde então tudo isso passou a ser um pesadelo sem fim. Onde sonhos impossíveis, jamais verão a esperança de realizar-se.

Uma vida que há tempos atrás fora vivida, mas não é mais... Minha vida!

Felicidade, sorrisos oferecidos e tampouco recebidos, olhares trocados... Jamais voltariam a existir. Talvez a frieza sempre fora a melhor oferta.

Como eu queria ter a inocência de uma simples criança, o calor sincero de um sorriso ou um abraço, o brilho lunar inigualável de um olhar feliz, a suavidade de uma pétala de rosa... Mas talvez eu não mereça...

Minha vida, hoje, um deserto, onde qualquer esperança é uma miragem... Onde Edward seria pouco mais que obsessão, seria uma ilusão.

O meu caminho sem meu anjo é um jardim repleto de rosas mortas, secas e desfolhadas... Espinhos foram os únicos que ficaram...

Passado amável, presente insuportável... O meu futuro o que será? Cair nesse precipício sem fundo? Sangrando, morrendo, afogando-me na dor...

Edward... Era só o que eu queria,um amor livre com um cavaleiro ao meu lado, sem medo de viver ou sonhar, sem temer o próximo crepúsculo... Mas tenho me escondido, desde que ele fora, sob essa mascara... Presa nesse teatro, fazendo de mim uma farsa...

Uma mentira!

Essa não sou eu! Eu sei que vários já haviam percebido, mas seria capaz não haver ninguém que posso me compreender ou ler meu olhar?

A expressão indecifrável da minha face, só mostra uma coisa... A morte do meu coração.

Estou cansada, fraca e esgotada. Com tantos sentimentos e desejos reprimidos, simplesmente fechados.

Não sei ate quando serei capaz de suportar, seguir sozinha no meu jardim de flores mortas...

Edward era o nome da única flor que ainda estava perfeita naquele caminho, ela era minha estrela, meu guia, mostrou-me a beleza, me fez conhecer o amor, era meu anjo de luz, meu raio de sol, mas eu sabia, ela não duraria muito tempo. Futuramente suas pétalas cairiam tanto como as das outras flores caíram...

Eu lembraria seu nome... Seu odor, toda a perfeição do meu amor... Pois eu já sabia, dali por diante eu seria...

Uma garota sozinha...

* * *

**¹ - ****Rose deWitt**é a garota ruiva que embarca no Titanic, e acaba se apaixonado por um desenhista. – Filme Titanic, interpretado por Kate Winslet.

**² **-**Jack** é um desenhista, que ganhou uma passagem para embarcar no Titanic, ele morre logo após o naufrágio do navio deixando Rose sozinha. – Filme Titanic, interpretado por Leonardo DiCaprio.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá (?) Eu sou a Nylleve ;D

Fic de presente para Konni Yababuto, parabéns garota XD

Eu gostei de fazer essa fic, embora eu tenha achado melancólica ao estremo, eu queria retratar bem o que Bella Swan sentiu quando Edward a deixou, espero não ter fugido tanto do personagem... Essa oneshot é um spoler do New Moon, pois eu sei que no Eclipse eles já voltam a ficar juntos.

Eu sei que o jeito em que a Bella retrata seu amor pelo Edward esta meio obsessivo, mas entendam é o primeiro amor dela né?! Caso aja vários pedidos, eu posso postar um segundo cap. XD

Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado n.n

Eu posto fics para receber reviews, caso contrario eu as guardaria em um baú mágico 8Db

_Espero receber Reviews._

_-_

_-_

_Obrigada por ler,_

_Beiijos, Nylleve!_


End file.
